


The Vow of Celibacy

by Bombardearest



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa Endgame, Divorce, Drug Dealing, Engagement, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Happy Ending, Hotel Life, Jane The Virgin Season 1 au, Jealousy, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of miscarriage, No cheating, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waitress Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombardearest/pseuds/Bombardearest
Summary: Meet Lexa Woods, heir to the hotel empire the Coalition, married for 5 years to her long time girlfriend Costia. Only problem she isn't in love with her anymore. Just when she finally admits to herself her marriage is practically over, Costia decides to get artificial inseminated. Or so she thinks.Meet Clarke Griffin, aspiring surgical nurse, dating Niylah Winter for over two years. She's happy but something is missing. Her trip to the Gynecologist changed her life for the better but definitely not the way she expected.Or Jane the Virgin au.Status update on chapter 2





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to do a one shot for this but with the time jumps I had in mind I at least needed two chapters to make the story flow. So I decided to split it up into 3 chapters. These chapters will be longer than I usually write. I'm halfway done with the second chapter and I proof read this but if you see any mistakes feel free to comment on it. 
> 
> Any suggestions are also welcome it helps me elongate the chapters and it keeps ideas coming. 
> 
> Also I wanted to make Lexa transgender but I didn't know how to write it without insulting anyone. Her anatomy is important to the plot for obvious reasons but not a storyline. 
> 
> If you watch Jane the Virgin, this is mostly season one that focuses on the love triangle and bits of Sin Rostro. 
> 
> The story should pick up the pace in the second chapter 
> 
> Enjoy  
> Follow me on Tumblr: Bombardearest

**3 years ago**

* * *

Clarke Griffin was one week away from taking the NCLEX-RN and choosing her specialization. Everything in her life was going according to plan. Or so she thought. During that same week, Clarke found out her boyfriend since her sophomore year of high school, Finn, was cheating on her with an upcoming engineer. Finn had proposed to Clarke a month before she found out about his infidelity. Heartbroken and alone, Clarke went to her safe place - her grandmother’s house.

 

All of the blonde’s life she had looked up to her grandmother, hoping to find the love that she and her grandfather shared. Upon hearing the story of Clarke’s heartbreak, the eldest Griffin recalled the story of how she met her husband. Clarke’s grandmother had taken a vow of celibacy after watching her best friend get married in the hopes of finding her true love. Exactly one year later, she had met her match.

 

Inspired by her grandmother’s story, Clarke followed in her footsteps. She focused on her studies and kept mostly to herself except for the situations Octavia got her in. Including the one where she met Niylah. 

* * *

 

 **2 years ago**  

* * *

 

On Clarke’s twenty-first birthday, Octavia threw Clarke a surprise party at their shared apartment. After effectively getting Clarke hammered and all the guests at the party riled up, their neighbors filed a noise complaint that resulted in Niylah’s appearance. Even though mistaken as a stripper, Niylah ended the party and ended up with a date with Clarke the next day and suddenly, Clarke’s life plan was heading in the right direction.

* * *

 

 **Present**  

* * *

 

Lexa stood, staring into the distance, on the balcony of her penthouse in the hotel that had been in her family for almost two decades. She sighed, feeling her wife’s arms wrap around her waist. “I’m thinking, Costia”

 

“You think too much. We should be celebrating. You did this” Costia responded, pointing down at the preparation for the party below. “This place would be up  for sale if it weren’t for you. So I say again: Let’s celebrate” She turned Lexa to face her as she spoke, unfastening her belt once they were face to face.

 

Lexa knew that if it were five years ago she would have jumped at the opportunity she had been receiving at the moment. But things changed and so had Lexa. “Not now, Cos” Lexa gently pushed her away before buckling her belt and walked out the door.

* * *

 

Ontari burst into the backroom of the hotel to give out assignments for the party. “Alright, we need to get assignments out before the boss gets down here which is in about 5 minutes” Ontari said without looking up from her clipboard. “Octavia, Murphy, and Harper. I need you to keep everyone happy, meaning drunk. No glasses empty tonight.”

 

“That means you’re stuck with the tail, Griff” Octavia whispered to Clarke.

 

“I’ve never done that before. What is that?” Clarke questioned, closing her locker. She had been working for the _Trigeda_ for two years and was just starting to get used to the new changes that had recently come about with the new boss. Clarke could see the grin on Octavia’s face from behind her locker before she answered.

 

“You’ll see”

* * *

 

“You’re not obligated to stay with her anymore, Lex. People fall out of love. You can’t hold on hoping to rekindle a flame that went out years ago” Lincoln confirmed everything Lexa had been thinking. “You deserve to happy. You both do. How can you do that when you’re floating through life out of obligation?”

 

“I’m going to get a drink. Where's the most expensive champagne?” Lexa stretched as she stood.

 

“With the mermaid. Ontari's idea, I assume?” Lincoln pointed towards the pool. Lexa nodded , buttoning her jacket before getting a drink.

* * *

 

Clarke's eyes widened as she watched a familiar brunette making her way towards her. She glanced over at Murphy before splashing water in his face to get his attention.

 

“What princess?” Murphy grimaced.

 

“Who is that?”Clarke pointed to the approaching girl, who had yet to notice her.

 

“What rock have you and Niylah have been living under? The heir to the chain of hotels _Coalition_ , including this one. Especially this one. She saved this place. Why-” Clarke didn't hear his question as she was diving in the pool head first.

* * *

 

“Why did you never tell me you kissed a billionaire? A billionaire that owns the hotel we work at”Octavia whispered, pouring the last of the champagne.

 

“It was five years ago and I'm with Niylah” Clarke replied. “It doesn't matter”

 

“You never described a kiss with Niylah like you did with her”

 

“So what? It's not like she remembers me anyway”

 

“You're about to find out” Octavia wagged her eyebrows before leaving a confused Clarke.

 

“What?”

 

“Let me help you with that” Lexa said, taking a flute out of Clarke's hands. “I'll help pass out the glasses” Clarke froze, trying to avoid eye contact. Their hands brushed against each other and Lexa caught a glimpse of her eyes. “Have we met before?”

 

“I- um, I don't think so”

 

“Are you sure? Your eyes” Lexa trailed off, hoping to get a closer look in her eyes. “are so familiar”

 

“Lex!”Costia called out, causing her to turn around.

 

“I should go” Lexa started, turning back to Clarke only to find that she was gone. Lexa gradually back away from the bar, looking for the blonde that would change her life forever.

* * *

 

Lincoln unlocked the door to his and his wife's loft, expecting to find her drinking wine as he usually does. He walks into his home, seeing all the lights were off. Assuming she was asleep and not wanting to wake her, he slipped into their bedroom. He discovered scattered clothes and looked in his bed to find his wife with someone who was not him.

* * *

 

”Get up, Griff. A doctor has to sweep the webs out of your vagina ” Raven shouted through her door.

 

“Why you told tell Raven about your pap smear is beyond me?” Octavia pointed out, walking past her door.

 

“I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth” Clarke groaned into her pillow.

 

An hour and a half later, Clarke was half naked with her spread wide open, waiting for the doctor.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Lincoln trudged through the halls of his practice, trying to ignore the pain in his heart. He pulled at his phone, immediately regretting it. Seeing the illusion of his happy marriage only twisted the knife in his heart.

 

“Dr. Woods, you have a pap in 13 and a insemination in 12?” Tris rattled off, handing him the files. His wall paper changed from his wedding photo to the face of his future ex-wife.

 

“What, Luna?”

 

“Linc, I'm _so_ sorry. Please let's just talk this out. I made a mistake. Don't throw this away. I love you” Luna stuttered out.

 

“Dr. Woods, 13 had been waiting for almost an hour”

 

“I have to go”Lincoln groaned before hanging up and walking into his next patient’s room. He walked into room, closing the door and resting his forehead on the cold wood. Taking a deep breath, he opened the folder and focused on his job. “Alright, my name is Dr. Woods and I will be performing your insemination” Lincoln pulled his stool across the floor to sit in front of his patient. “Ready?”Clarke woke up hearing the scraping of wood against metal.

 

“Um, yeah. I'm ready.”

 

“Is there anybody with you?”Lincoln asked.

 

“Uh, no. I'd rather do this alone” Clarke chuckled nervously.

 

“Oh, that's very brave of you. Usually people want someone around” Lincoln babbled, snapping on his gloves. “You know? Family is important. Sometimes it's all you have because your wife cheats on you, out of nowhere. And you're in your thirties, finally in a financial position to raise a child then boom gone” Lincoln finished the procedure but not his rant.” 8 years down the drain. Not to mention how long we spent dating”

 

“Um, excuse me. Are you done?”Clarke interrupted.

 

“Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm having a little bit of a crisis”

 

“Sorry to hear that”Lincoln nodded, cleaning up before getting up to leave.

 

“Good luck”

 

“Thank you?”“

* * *

 

Costia?! What are you doing here?” Lincoln asked.

 

“Doesn't my chart tell you” Costia smiled. “I'm surprising Lexa. This is our only chance” Lincoln blinked, realizing the mistake he just made. He flipped through the chart before giving her a nervous laugh.

 

“Well, I should get started, I guess”

 

**Later that day**

 

 “What was so important that you called me in the middle of the day?” Anya asked, sitting across from Lincoln in his office.

 

“Last night I found out Luna is cheating on me and I was really distracted this morning. My nurse gave me two files and then Luna called. It really threw me off and I made a mistake” Lincoln rambled.

 

“What kind of mistake?”

 

“Apparently, Costia is going to surprise Lexa. She was planning to use her sperm” He explained.

 

“Was?”

 

“There was a mix-up” Anya jumped up from her seat.

 

“You impregnated your sister's wife with someone else's sperm!”

 

“That would be easier to explain"Lincoln sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, it's a little more complicated than that. And I don't think she'd want to be my sister when she finds out what I did” Lincoln coughed, fanning himself. “So I had two procedures to do: a pap smear and a insemination. I accidentally put Lexa's sperm in another woman. Seeing as Lexa only had one sample, I had to pretend to… you know but another woman might have my sister's baby. And I will get sued for malpractice” Anya stared at Lincoln in shock.

 

“What are the chances it will take?”

 

“With any normal in vitro it would be between 20-25% but Lexa has between 5-10%”

 

“It's unlikely that it'd take so it shouldn't be a problem. But you realize you just ruined any chance of Lexa having kids, right?” Lincoln groaned, laying his head face down on his desk.

 

“I know. She's going to hate me ”

* * *

 

“You did what?”Lexa asked, shocked.

 

“I wanted to surprise you. I went to Lincoln and I got an insemination”Costia revealed, pulling Lexa into a hug. “We'll know in two weeks” Lexa faked a smile, slowly returning the hug and hoping that this was all a dream. 

* * *

 

**2 weeks later**

* * *

 

“I can't believe Raven left us” Octavia huffed, putting her bag on her lap when someone sat next to her on the bus. “It's your fault”

 

“No it's not. You woke up late. I was ready until you spit on my shirt” Clarke countered.

 

“Why would you toss the shirt you were going to wear near the sink? And if you hadn't made such a big deal out of it, we'd have been done sooner. You yelled at me for five minutes, PMS”

 

“I am not PMSing”Clarke grabbed Octavia’s arm. “Let's go. This is our stop”

 

“You okay?You look a little green” Clarke had already blacked out by the time Octavia caught up with her.

 

**At the hospital**

 

”You're pregnant”The doctor informed her. Clarke blinked before looking to Octavia. Both immediately start laughing.

 

“You got your labs mixed up or something. That's not possible”Octavia spoke through her cackles.

 

“We didn't. She's pregnant”

 

“Well you did something wrong. She's not pregnant because she's never had sex unless you count it with herself but even if she has recently, she has a girlfriend. Not suitable equipment” Clarke nodded enthusiastically. “Do the test again”

 

“False positives don't happen. But blood doesn't lie. You're pregnant”

 

“I don't know where you got your degree” Clarke started before the doctor interrupted her.

 

“John Hopkins”

 

“Where's my phone? I need to call Dr. Woods”

* * *

 

“The day of your visit there was a mix-up. Instead of a pap smear, I performed an insemination. I am so sorry. I've got a prescription that can” Lincoln paused, clearing his throat. “terminate the pregnancy. I understand if you would want to sue”

 

“Damn right, she's suing. How the hell do you mistakenly impregnate someone?”Octavia seethed.

 

“Well, it happens all the time just not through artificial insemination ”

 

“You know what I mean”

 

“There is no obligation for you to contact the donor. Though I don't know if the donor has been informed yet but my lawyer is visiting both of them this morning ”

* * *

 

Lexa stared at the ice the bottom of her scotch glass, soaking in what her cousin told her. She shrugged off the hand Ontari put on her shoulder. This baby could be the only chance she had of having children. She wasn't exactly ecstatic when she found out that Costia went to the fertility clinic without her permission. She felt trapped in her marriage and as much as she wanted it to work a baby would complicate things. Her marriage was steadily declining and Costia’s attempts to save it by getting pregnant was only solidified her doubts.

 

On top of all that, the girl who might have her baby works at the hotel she now runs. Clarke Griffin. Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose. “I want it”

 

“What? The baby? Costia might go for that. I mean that should be her kid”Ontari said.

 

“No it shouldn't because I didn't ask her to go to that clinic and do this! A baby won't fix what's wrong with us. We're not the same people we were when we got married” Lexa stressed, downing the rest of her drink. “I'm going to finish talking Anya about this” Ontari watched as Lexa disappeared into the lobby before pulling out her phone.

 

“She wants to keep it and if you want that money you want do too”

 

“This was my last chance. A kid plus five years of marriage; I'd be set for life” Costia groaned. “Is this girl gonna be a problem?”

 

“No, she works under me. She's dating some girl; has been for like two years. Her friends expect her to propose. You're good”

 

“You really think that she's gonna get married when she's pregnant with a woman she doesn't know. She's not gonna keep that kid. That means either I'm stuck changing another woman's kid's diapers for a year or Lexa is gonna be devastated and finally have the courage to ask for a divorce”

 

“Calm down, babe. With all that's going to be happening with Lincoln, she won't be focusing on you. That means you and I can spend more time together”Ontari whispered, glancing around for unwanted listeners. Little did she know that her phone was bugged by two detectives close by.

* * *

 

Lexa shuffled through the usual traffic in the main lobby, trying to avoid running into people. She decided to dip into the kitchen, trying to get away from as many people as possible. It was the busiest time of day and waitresses were filing out of the kitchen. Unfortunately for Lexa one ran right into her, forcing both them to the floor. Lexa opened her eyes to find the cerulean blue eyes that peeked her interest weeks ago.

 

“I'm so sorry. I didn't see you”Clarke rushed out, earning a smile from the brunette underneath her.

 

“You leave me talking to myself at my party and now you run me over” Lexa smirked.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hi”

 

“Um, I should probably get off you”

 

“Y-yeah. You know, I never got your name” Lexa stuttered.

 

“It's Clarke”

 

“Clarke? Clarke Griffin” The blonde nodded, before standing up. Lexa followed her, dusting herself off. “You wouldn't by chance know a Dr. Lincoln Woods?”

* * *

 

”Wow. I'm having my boss's baby because of a mistake her brother made” Clarke mumbled, rubbing her hands down her face. “God, you probably don't even remember me, do you?”

 

“You mean from the party. Of course I do” Lexa replied, frowning when she sees Clarke shake her head and stare at the floor. 

 

“No, I worked at _Arkadia_ a few years ago. You were in some kind of karate for tournament and you came to the cafe”

 

“But it was closed. I knew I had met you before” Lexa smiled, remembering the day. “You let me in anyway and we talked. You told me you wanted to be a nurse. A surgical nurse because  you didn't think you were talented enough to be a artist. You're a painter but you love charcoal. Then we kissed” Lexa grimaced before continuing. “and I never called you. I'm sorry. I was an asshole back then and I should have called you. I know I wanted to but you would've been better off without me then”

 

“I'm surprised you remember all that”

 

“You're pretty unforgettable"The brunette lifted the younger girl's head to look at her. "I didn't remembered your name but I couldn't forget your eyes and the beauty mark above your lip”Lexa ghosted her finger over Clarke's beauty mark with a small smile.

 

“I should go” Clarke blushed,getting up from her seat.

 

“Wait! ”Lexa gently grabbed her wrist. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don't know how to act around you” Lexa sighed. “I mean you're having my baby”

 

“Exactly how is this supposed to work? You have a wife and I have a girlfriend. Do you - do you even want the baby?”

 

“I don't want my answer to affect yours. You didn't ask for this. This isn't your fault; it's my brother's. You have no responsibility for what happened. Do _you_ want this baby?”

 

“I'm not ready to be a mom but I know that I can't get rid of it. It's my kid but I'm not in the right place in my life to have one. That's selfish I know but I'm twenty-four. I'm allowed to be selfish. I shouldn't be forced into this out of obligation ”Clarke admitted.

 

“I'd be more than happy to raise this - our baby. And you can contribute as much as you want. Just think on it, I have to do something. I'll talk to you later, okay? ”

* * *

 

“I want a divorce” Lexa blurted as soon as she saw Costia. Hearing Clarke talk about their situation made her realize that she had every right to happy and if being with Costia doesn't make her happy, she shouldn't give her false hope that their marriage will last. “This isn't working, Cos. I love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. I might be having a kid with someone else and I don't want him or her to be anywhere near an unhappy marriage. I'm sorry ”Costia didn't get a chance to respond because Lexa left as fast as she came.

* * *

 

“You haven't answered any of my calls.I know you went to the doctor today but is everything okay?” Niylah asked, kissing Clarke's cheek as she led her further into her apartment.

 

“It's been a long day. I have something to tell you about. You might want to sit down” Clarke sighed,turning away from her.

 

“I think I know what will cheer you up”Niylah took the opportunity to sneak the ring out of her pocket. “I can say some really cheesy things right now but I'll just jump to the point. We're not a 'normal'  couple so I figure I shouldn't get down on one knee. You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me. Will you marry me?”

 

“I'm pregnant”

 

“Definitely not the answer I was expecting. H-how?” After a long-winded explanation and a slight panic attack, Clarke waited for Niylah to react besides the deer in headlights expression she was getting. “You're not thinking about having it, are you?” Clarke nodded.

 

“The couple wants the baby and as long as it has a stable family, I could see myself being okay with that. I know this complicates things but I want to marry you. Do you?”

 

“Of course I do, Clarke. This just isn't ideal but I love you” She pulled her in for a hug. “Is that a yes?” Clarke pulled away and smiled.

 

“Yes”

* * *

 

Besides being pregnant by pretty much a stranger, Clarke was having a good morning until she turned on her TV. Not a single local failed to mention the murder at _Trigeda._

 

 _“_ Holy shit! This is everywhere. Where's Niylah?” Octavia said, turning up the volume.

 

“The girl that was murdered was her lead to that drug dealer. The big one in charge of Azgeda ” Octavia nodded at the blonde's response.

 

“So are you going to tell me about that ring on your finger or are Raven and I going to have to force it out of you?”

 

“She asked last night”Clarke smiled.

 

“Even after you told her about the baby. Our boss's baby ”Clarke nodded. “Wow”

 

“I have a sonogram today; she's coming to the sonogram too. But I told her I'm giving it to Lexa and Costia”

 

“Who's Lexa and Costia?” Raven questioned.  “And what's it?”

 

“It's Clarke and Lexa’s baby. Costia is Lexa’s wife. Lexa is Lexa Woods the owner of _Trigeda,_ and our boss”

 

“Where the hell have I been? You popped your cherry? To a married woman?”

 

“Come on you know she didn't but if she did she is getting paid”Octavia commented, earning a grimace from Clarke.

 

“How rich is this girl?”

 

“Let's find out” Raven smiled and opened her laptop. “Woah! You sure you want to give your kid to her?”

 

“Damn, Clarke. This girl would make a great lifetime movie. Hookers, liquor, dead mom, and bar brawls. Even a pregnant fiancée. This girl has done it all” Raven responded, scrolling through pages and pages of Lexa’s indiscretions.

 

“Wait they have another kid?”Raven shook her head and pointed to the next article. “She also can't catch a break. Scratch that on not giving her the kid. That sucks”

 

“What happened?” Clarke asked, taking the laptop.

 

 **Lexa Woods and pregnant wife in car accident caused by her aunt, Nia Queen.**  

* * *

 

Lexa sighed into the phone as Costia walked into her office. “Anya, I have to go. Yeah, she just walked in. I don't know. Bye” Lexa quickly ended her conversation with Anya. “Yes?”

 

“Can you not act like I disgust you? I still am your wife” Costia huffed.

 

“I know you are and you don't disgust me. It's just I have a lot going on right now, including my college roommate being murdered in my hotel. Now, what is it that you want?”

 

“What makes you think that Clarke will still give you the baby when she finds out we're getting a divorce?”

 

“That's my kid as much as it is hers and you have nothing to do about it and we've been married long enough for you to know I'd say that. So what do you want?”

 

“I love you, Lexa. We lost our son and ever since you've pushed me away. I know you still love me and I want to give us a second chance, a real chance. We can be a family. That's something we both wanted when we met. If that's still true, then give me a chance” Lexa didn't know if it was the sincerity in her voice, the mention of their unborn son, or the fact her friend was shot dead a few floors down just hours before that made her give her response.

 

“I love you, Costia. I do but I don't know if we can get back to that place. I want this to work so I will give it a try” Costia walk to her desk and kissed her before Lexa’s phone ring.

 

“I'll go” With that Costia took her leave.

 

“Hello. Yes, I am trying to find her sister. She's the only family she has left. I'll take the ashes if I haven't found her by then. Thank you”

 

“Excuse me. I'm looking for Alexandra Woods” Niylah announced, lightly knocking on the door.

 

“This is she. How can I help you?”

 

“I'm Detective Winter and I understand that you were closest to the victim. I wanted to let you know that this crime is being treated as a crime of passion as of now and to see if you knew of anyone she'd been seeing”

 

“Crime of passion? I didn't even know she was seeing anyone” Niylah nodded, observing the room.

 

“Who is that? In that picture with the both of you?”Niylah asked, pointing to the photo with her, Costia and Ontari.

 

“My wife. Why?”

 

“No reason. I just thought you might be overlooking something. I'll come back if I had anymore questions”

* * *

 

“What are all you doing here?” Clarke asked upon seeing Raven and Octavia here with Lexa, Costia ,and Niylah.

 

“Well it is my baby” Lexa smirked at Clarke's unamused expression.

 

“No shit, Sherlock. I meant them” Clarke remarked, pointing to her roommates.

 

“We came to support you”Octavia answered, receiving a scoff from Clarke.

 

“And to see your face when we tell you that your mother is coming to town in three days” Raven beamed.

 

“It's not good for me to be stressed right now”

 

“Clarke Griffin”The nurse announced, causing all of them to file into the cramped room, much to the nurse's annoyance. “Alright who are the parents?” The group's voices overlapped as they tried to prove why they should be able to stay. “I'm going by biology only. The mother and fath-” The nurse stopped, realizing that the room was filled with only woman. “The mother and the other mother. Everyone else out” Lexa stepped closer to Clarke as everyone slowly left the room.

 

“Hi” Lexa greeted. “I didn't get to tell you before”

 

“Hi” Clarke smiled. “Ready to see our baby?” Lexa beamed as she nodded. “I don't think I have ever seen you smile that big. Not even for pictures in all those articles about you”

 

“You've been googling me” Lexa chuckled when Clarke blushed and turned away from her. “So you've seen”Lexa trailed off.

 

“Yeah. So far I am hoping our kid only gets looks from you, considering I don't know much about your personality besides that and the fact that you flirt but don't call”

 

“Fair enough. Though I wouldn't mind if they got everything from you” Lexa smirked.

 

“Alright we'll do a thorough physical, pelvic exam with a Pap smear unless you've had one recently” The nursed read off her list before looking at Clarke. “Have you?”

 

“I wish. If I had I wouldn't be pregnant” The nurse quirked her eyebrow but continued.

 

“We will need a urine sample and blood for test. Any questions before we start”

 

 **Meanwhile** , Niylah had pulled Costia aside to talk.

 

“I know you were having an affair with Ontari” Niylah started, continuing when Costia tried to interrupt. “Don't deny it. I know. You know but I don't want Clarke to know. Her parents split when she was 10 and the last thing she wants is her kid experiencing what she did”

 

“Lexa doesn't know and I don't want her to find out. She'll divorce me. I know I've been cheating but I love my wife. She hasn't touched me in almost a year. I have needs too”Costia countered.

 

“That's your reasoning. Nothing can justify you cheating on your wife”

 

“Yeah well she did something worse. She fell out of love with me” Lexa opened the door and Clarke walked out with a sonogram picture in her hand and a small smile on her face. “How'd it go?”

 

“Pretty well. There's not much to go on but when still have a picture” Clarke replied.

 

“Can I see?” Costia asked. Clarke handed the picture to Costia. “You should come see the nursery. Whenever Lexa stops by a store she comes home with some baby thing”

 

“Yeah, I'll pick up the vitamins the doctor suggested and dropped them off so you can pick them up when you come by. I still have a lot to deal with Ontari so I'll try to stop by” Lexa suggested.

 

“Did you find Caris?” Costia asked.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Ontari’s sister, Caris. Did you find her?” Lexa frowned.

 

“Uh, no. Not yet” Unbeknownst to Costia,

* * *

 

Lexa never knew Ontari’s sister's name. Lexa grinned, seeing Clarke walk down the stairs to the party in front of her. Clarke returned her smile once she saw her and made her way over to her. “I thought you were going to stop by. Now I found you partying” Clarke teased.

 

“I presumed you were long gone by now so I made a pit stop before I went up there. Did you get the vitamins?”

 

“I did. You didn't need to by the entire shelf at Costco”

 

“I wanted you to have different sizes of each one just in case. Are you working tonight?”

 

“No I was earlier”Clarke glanced out into the dancing crowd and found Lexa staring at her when she turned back. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Like what?”Clarke started to respond when _Forever and Always_ by Parachute began to play. “What?”

 

“I love this song”

 

“Really? It's not exactly a happy song” Lexa pointed out.

 

“No but there's beauty behind the sadness”

 

“Since you put it like that, want to dance?” Lexa took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Clarke stepped into her personal space and clasped her hands around Lexa’s neck. Lexa tugged her closer, resting both of her hand right above Clarke's waist. The blonde moved one of her arms around Lexa’s waist and rested the other on her shoulder, laying her head on the opposite side. “I don't know why I suggested this. I'm not much of a dancer but I can sway”

 

“I take back what I said at the doctor's office” Lexa tilted her head to look in Clarke's eyes. “I want her to have your charm”

 

“Her? You think it's a girl”

 

“Three generations only girls”

 

“Well, I'm rooting for a boy. A baby girl that looks like you will have me wrapped around her finger. I might have a chance with a boy”

 

“From what you've told me anything that looks like me will have you wrapped around its finger” Lexa bit back a laugh.

 

“We were supposed to have a boy” Lexa smiled sadly. “We're going to name him Gavriel. Seven months in and he had a head full of hair. They let me hold him after…My dad said it would be my only chance” Lexa blinked back her tears. “He looked just like me. I didn't want to try again. It felt like I was replacing him. Then I found out Costia went to the doctor and that there was only a five percent chance of it taking, I was glad. I didn't want to go through that heartache again. I know that you had no say in getting pregnant but thank you” Clarke pulled back and wiped the tears that had fallen. Lexa handed Clarke her pocket square.

 

“Thank you” Lexa nodded. “I'm sorry” Then Clarke pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. Lexa watched the blonde slowly pull away but stay in her embrace. “I have to go”

 

“Back to your fiancée. I saw the ring when we were at the doctor. Didn't get the chance to congratulate you. Congratulations, Clarke ”

 

“Thank you”

 

“Goodnight”Lexa kissed the crown of her head before Clarke disappeared into the building. Clarke rushed to her work locker to grab her things before she left. She jumped, feeling two hands on her hips.

 

“Why so jumpy? I thought you wanted me to give you a ride home” Niylah whispered in her ear before turning Clarke to face her. “You look flushed. Are you alright?”

 

“Fine but how would you feel if we moved the wedding up?” In all honesty, Clarke was nervous. Her most recent encounter with Lexa shook her. She was happy with Niylah but the smallest moment with Lexa could turn a bad day into a very good one.

 

“Really? I thought you would want to wait until after you have the baby”

 

“I did but this will be less stressful if we get married sooner, less time for me to worry about it”

 

“Okay, I just want to marry you. I don't care when”

* * *

 

Clarke shot up off her pillow and picked up her phone, silently thanking whoever called her, unintentionally waking her up from her dream . “Hello,”she croaked, sitting up in bed.

 

“Sorry for waking you up this early but your father and I are in town and we want to help with the wedding. Do you want to meet for dinner this week ?”

**At breakfast**

“So was she good?” Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia. “In the dream? Was she good?”

 

“Seriously, O. I'm telling you I might have feelings for someone other than my fiancée and you're asking me if she was imaginary good”

 

“I don't know what to say, Griffin. Other than don't tell her. What happens in your dreams are your business not hers”

 

“I already did. She's not happy to say the least”Clarke admitted.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why would tell her? You're having a baby with Lexa. How do you think that makes her feel?”

 

“I didn't think but I didn't want to lie to her. She called me and I felt guilty especially after we had that moment last night when she asked me to dance so I told her. We're getting married and I trust her, so she should trust me”

 

“I'm sure she does but now she won't want you around Lexa. You're having her baby and now you're dancing with her; that's not really a possibility”

 

“What am I supposed to do? ”

 

“I don't know. Avoid her”Octavia shrugged. And that's what Clarke did. It was going pretty well at work until she was asked to deliver drinks near the pool-to Lexa.

 

“Hey, there's my favorite artist”Lexa smiled.

 

“You're the only person who calls me that and you've never seen my work”

 

“So you've never seen me kiss a girl, doesn't mean I'm not a lesbian”That earned a laugh from the blonde.

 

“That's a terrible analogy but thank you” Clarke told her as she handed Lexa her drink. “Back to work” The artist walked back towards the kitchen.

 

“Wait” Clarke spun around, slowly backing away from the older woman.

 

“I really should get back”

 

“I know, but the hotel is hosting a private art gallery and I was wondering if you wanted to go”

 

“Seriously?”Lexa nodded, stepping closer,causing Clarke to step back.

 

“Um, Clarke, you're”

 

“I'll think about it but I really have to go”Clarke cut her off, backing further away.

 

“Clarke, the pool! ”Lexa’s warning was too late. Lexa dived into the pool but Clarke had come up to surface.

 

“I'm fine! You didn't need to jump in; it's four feet”

 

“I didn't realize in retrospect. I needed to know you were okay”

 

“I know. Thank you”

 

“You should get out of those wet clothes. Don't want you sick” Lexa pushed the dangling strands of hair behind Clarke's ear. “Okay?”

 

“I get mad at you and you run to her of all people”Niylah scoffed and headed for the door. Clarke moved away from Lexa and jumped out of the pool.

 

“Wait! Niylah! Wait!”

 

“Not now, Clarke”

 

“Quit running away and talk to me”

 

“Why should I? I've known you for two years,and you've known Lexa for less than a week. And she's already in your dreams. You don't look at me the way I saw you looking at her. Whatever you're feeling she's feeling the same way” Niylah yelled.

 

“I'm trying to keep situations like this from happening. It's hard; I work for her”

 

“I know it's her baby but it shouldn't be this hard. If you have feelings for Lexa, we shouldn't be getting married right now. I love you and I know you are giving the baby to Lexa and Costia but I told you I don't want kids. Then here she comes, offering the things I don't want”

 

“It's not just her baby; it's mine too. I understand what this looks like to you but I'm giving away my baby. You don't get to be upset with me for wanting to know who is raising my child. But maybe you're right, maybe we rushed this”

 

“I don't want to lose you, Clarke”

 

“You might have already”

* * *

 

“Hey, why are you wet?”Costia asked.

 

“I jumped in the pool when Clarke fell in” Lexa sighed in relief, pulling off the chafing material of her shirt.

 

“Is she alright?”

 

“She's fine”Lexa answered, yanking off her khakis. She grabbed a towel and took off her boxers before wrapping it around her waist. “Worse case scenario is she'll get a cold” Lexa laid across the couch, resting for the first time all day. Costia straddled her legs and untied her towel before Lexa pushed her hands away. “What are you doing?”

 

“I just want to be close to you like we used to be” Lexa flipped them over, pinning both of her wife's hands above her head.

 

“Is this what you want?” Costia nodded enthusiastically. “Is that what you thought about? My hands? My lips? My touch when you were fucking Ontari?”Costia’s eyes widened. “I wasn't the best wife; I didn't know how to be because I didn't love you the way that I should. But I was faithful. One of my closest friends? You really know how to twist the knife in. And then for you to use our son”Lexa scoffed. “Why convince me to try again? What was it? Money? I'm not a greedy person. Any amount you wanted when I asked you for a divorce, you knew I'd have given it to you. I would ask if you loved her but it doesn't matter to me. You are close enough for her to tell you things I didn't even know” Lexa got off of her and walked towards the front door. “If it wasn't clear, we're done. Whatever the prenup says you get I won't fight it. Just sign the papers and go”Lexa opened the door and headed for her room .

 

“That's it! You're just going to walk away after everything we've been through. My mother was right. I should've stayed with Roan. He wouldn't have gave up on us”

 

“You're right. I heard he was coming back to town in a couple of days. You should give him a call before someone warns the poor bastard”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did not proofread. Will fix mistakes asap. 
> 
> **Okay, school is back in session for me Monday. I will finish this in a week; two if it takes me longer to finish my summer work (which I have barely started). I'll post snippets of what I have written on the final part of this story on my Tumblr, just ask and I'll put it up. I don't want to post it on here because it will confuse some people.**
> 
> **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and snippets of my new fic.**
> 
> **Question: Would you rather me start my the Nanny au or a Mummy au or a divergence of the 100 series first ?**
> 
> **Either way I need a beta and someone to help me add detail. If interested ask me on Tumblr**
> 
> **@bombardearest**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Only one part left. There's gonna be two time jumps in the next chapter. This chapter not much time passes. If anything confuses you let me know so I can fix it to clarify. That's all on this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Clarke**

Hey, I was wondering if I am still invited to that art gallery. I could use something to take my mind off things.

**Lexa**

Sure. I'll put you on the guest list.

**Clarke**

Thank you. See you at work?

**Lexa**

Yeah I wanted to talk to you in person

* * *

 

Lexa waited by Clarke's locker, pacing back and forth. She was planning on telling Clarke that her and Costia’s relationship was over.

 

“Are you trying to burn a hole in the floor with your pacing?” Lexa let out a soft chuckle at Clarke's words.

 

“No. I'm preparing myself for what I have to tell you”

 

“Sounds serious. Is it bad?”

 

“Depends. How would you feel if I told you that Costia and I were getting a divorce?” Lexa asked, leaning next to Clarke's locker. “I want to be honest with you. I love Costia but at my loving her became a chore. Not that it was something I had to force myself to do but routine because I was afraid of what it meant. We tried to make it work but that only lasted about a day. I can handle a lot of things but cheating is not one of them”

 

“She cheated on you?”

 

“Yep with Ontari. I shouldn't be surprised. I knew something was up but I ignored it” Clarke moved to sit on the bench.

 

“I'm sorry, Lexa”

 

“No, don't be. If anything, I should apologize for what I caused between you and Niylah. I'm really sorry.”

 

“I know it wasn't intentional”

 

“Just tell me if this changes things. I haven't been able to wipe a smile off my face every time I think about our baby. Regardless of what is happening between Costia and me, I want to raise our kid. I-“ Lexa stopped and turned to face the door, watching Niylah walk through.

 

“I came to talk to you, Mrs. Woods. Do you mind?”Niylah asked.

 

“In a minute, this is important”Lexa replied.

 

“I was just asking to be polite besides the only orders I take are from my captain”

 

“Not now, Niylah”Clarke stressed.

 

“This is police work, Clarke. I don't have time for this”

 

“Then let us finish our talk, which probably would've been done if you hadn't interrupted” Lexa pointed out.

 

“Fine. Talk” Clarke sighed and turned away from Niylah, knowing that was the only privacy that they'd get.

 

“I haven't been able to wipe a smile off my face when I think about it baby” Clarke admitted quietly. “Two parents are better than one; I know that from experience. When I first found out the thing I was most scared about was doing this alone. I can't give you our baby” Lexa looked crushed when Clarke stopped speaking.

 

“Are you done? I really need to talk to Mrs. Woods”Niylah questioned.

 

“No. As far as custody goes-”

 

“Clarke, _we_ can figure out custody _together_ later” Lexa clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth at Niylah.

 

“No,Niylah”

 

“Finish talking now. I'll  meet you in my office. I need a minute anyway” Lexa agreed, walking out of the room.

 

“What the hell was that? You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want anything to do with this baby and if I'm completely honest, I am so glad. When we were dating I didn't want kids and I don't know what changed but I do now. You need to understand you have zero say in custody”

 

“We're getting married, Clarke. I should have some say in something. You don't know what kind of people Lexa and her wife are. You don't want your kid around that I understand. So if we have to keep it that's what I'll do”

 

“You're making it sound like you're doing me a favor. When my baby comes, he or she will be the most important thing in my life and I won't let you treat him or her like a favor. Like a condition in a contract that you have to go along with to get what you want”

 

“You are missing the point,Clarke. Costia probably doesn't even want that baby. She probably needs it as a distraction to keep Lexa from knowing about her cheating. I know you don't want that around your kid. I'm better for that baby than they will ever be”

 

“You knew?” Clarke asked in disbelief.

 

“What?”

 

“You knew Costia was cheating on Lexa and you didn't tell me. It's important to me that whoever I gave my child to had a stable home” Clarke scoffed. “Two years and I never knew you were this selfish. How many lies did you have to spin to keep this up? How long have you known? I - I don't even know you.”

 

“I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you. I did this to protect you. Protect us! Am I selfish for not wanting this to ruin our plans together?”

 

“You knew something that I didn't and went out of your way to keep it from me. How is that better than lying? You know, I could forgive you for lying and keeping secrets but we aren't ready for this” Clarke held up her left hand, pointing to the ring. “I thought that I could trust you but I can't. I won't be able to believe anything you say”

 

“Clarke…”

 

“I don't want to break up and I don't want to lead you on by saying we have a chance to fix this because we don't. So I don't have a choice ”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I don't know but I do know that this engagement is over and so are we”

* * *

 

“Yes, detective?”Lexa queried, looking away from the sonogram.

 

“I have some questions about your involvement with the dealings of _Azgeda”_ Niylah began before Lexa cut her off.

 

“What do I have to do with a crime organization?”

 

“Maybe nothing. Maybe everything. It's FUNNY. Most of this gang's activities stem from this establishment. And one of the most prominent players was your friend. A friend who was murdered _in this hotel_ and she just so happened to be sleeping with your wife. You pretend to be the epitome of professionalism and yet you hire a friend to help manage a hotel that was months away from closing”

 

“You know what I think is funny? You trying to lecture me on my professionalism when you are using your job to assist your vendetta against me. So unless you are going to question me properly at a police station with my lawyer and other officers present or have any _actual_ evidence against me, I suggest that you get the fuck out of my office right now”

 

“I'll get right on that” Niylah snarked, leaving Lexa alone. Anya walked in, barely avoiding colliding with Niylah.

 

“I read over your prenuptial agreement. She would get about two million every year you were married but there is an infidelity clause. So you don't have to give her a dime. Here are the divorce papers. Just get her to sign and give it back to me. I'll handle the rest” Anya said, tossing the paperwork on her desk. “So what was that about?”

 

“Clarke”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Yes”Lexa sighed, blinking from letting the tears fall.

* * *

 

“Hi”Clarke greeted, knocking on Lexa’s office door. “I'm glad I caught you before you left. I want to clear some things up. I have dinner with my parents in a few”

 

“I don't want to keep”Lexa deadpanned.

 

“You're not. I'd rather join you for a drink than go to that dinner and tell my parents the truth. Can I sit?”Lexa nodded hesitantly. “Niylah was out of line before. She has no say in our baby especially since she lied to me and hid the fact that she knew about Costia to get rid of it. I wasn't trying to take her away from you. I thought I didn't want kids but I think that what she wanted became what I wanted just so I could get her to stay. I realized it when we danced. I needed to tell you before I cause a custody battle that wasn't necessary You want this as much as I do and I think we can do it together.”

 

“Niylah won't like that”

 

“Doesn't matter what she likes anymore”Clarke waved her left hand, showing her engagement ring was gone. “Not meant to be. You shouldn't lose yourself for a relationship”

 

“Thank you. Not for Niylah but”

 

“You shouldn't have to thank me for not keeping your child away from you”

 

“You know, I stared at the sonogram all day after this morning. Anya told me that I could petition for custody but talking to her made me realize I just didn't want our baby to be around Niylah not you”Lexa admitted, walking around her desk. “But how could I keep you from being happy? I knew he or she would be safe with you and I didn't think you would fully cut me out”

 

“I wouldn't cut you out at all”

 

“I know”The brunette kneeled down in front of Clarke, reaching out to touch her stomach before pulling back abruptly. “I should have asked permission first”

 

“It's fine”Clarke took her hand and placed it on her stomach. “I haven't gotten so big that every woman I see wants to touch me so it doesn't bother me. Maybe in about six months you'll have to ask. Seven if I'm lucky”

 

“Not with what meals I plan to cook for you. I have to make sure my kid has had real Italian food in and out of the womb”

 

“Italian?”

 

“Yeah. I'm a fourth of Italian. I spent most of my summers in Italy with my _nonno_ in high school. My dad is half Italian half lumberjack on steroids”

 

“I'd hate to imagine what our son would look like if we had a boy”

 

“My dad is a very handsome man, mind you. Give him some credit; I'm half his DNA. And I'm glad to see you're entertaining the idea of us having a boy”

 

“You really want a boy, don't you?”

 

“I really do”Lexa beamed as she stood. “You should go or you'll be late for your dinner”

 

“Kicking me out?”

 

“Of course not”Lexa responded and helped the blonde stand, not stepping out of her personal space. “Have a nice dinner. Anything you want is on me and I won't take no for an answer”Lexa stepped back and watched the blonde head for the door. “Wait, Clarke”The artist slowly faced the older woman. “I need to do this before I chicken out”

 

“Wha-”Clarke's reply was cut off by Lexa’s lips. It was soft yet firm, sweet but still enough to make her knees go weak. The only thing keeping her up was Lexa’s grip on her waist.

 

“I'm sorry. I just- I really like you, Clarke. And I choose the worst possible time to do this. I should've done this again when I met you at _Arkadia._ I think you're the most beautiful, talented, and intelligent woman I've ever met. This probably complicates our situation more than it already is but I wanted you to know”

 

“Clarke?”Clarke separated from Lexa on hearing her father's voice.

 

“Hi, dad”

 

“Hi. Octavia said you were coming up here to talk to someone. I came to see you before your mom and Marcus got here but I can go”

 

“No need sir. We were just finishing”Lexa said. Jake nodded and waited for his daughter.

 

“So Niylah has changed the last time I've seen her” Jake smirked knowingly, walking down the hall. “Wanna tell me what's going on there before your mom starts asking?”

 

“It's a long story and I don't want to tell it twice”

* * *

 

“Clarke, you have a visitor. A very attractive one”Raven shouted. “Are you sure you want Clarke?”

 

“Positive. Nice to meet you” Lexa smiled. “Is that your bike outside? I don't think that's Clarke's style”

 

“Yep. Clarke's stepdad bought her the Prius, which she refuses to take to the shop so I do most repairs on it. And since she can't drive, it allows me to take her car whenever I want no argument. But I digress. What do you know about bikes?”

 

“Not much other than what I know about my Ducati”

 

“You have a Ducati?” Lexa nodded. “I'm on team Lexa, O!”

 

“Ignore her”Clarke rolled her eyes, pulling Lexa towards her room. “They're probably gonna start eavesdropping so don't read too much into this”Clarke told her, closing her bedroom door.

 

“No promises” Lexa smirked.

 

“Here to make me an Italian lunch?”

 

“If you want me to but only if we can call it a date. I'll even make extra for your roommates” A muffled ‘say yes’ came from behind the door, followed by a louder ‘shut up before they hear us, Raven’.

 

“Don't get me wrong I want to say yes, but I just ended my engagement yesterday. My engagement with someone I was with for two years. I need time and I'm sure you do too. Regardless of what happened with Costia, you were together almost five years. I'm sorry”

 

“Don't be sorry. It wasn't a no and I still want to make you an Italian meal this week “

 

“It's a not yet and I would like that very much”

 

“Okay, I will see you later?”

 

“Yeah”Lexa smiled and left the room.

 

“Dammit, Griffin. How am I supposed to convince her to let me ride her bike now?”Raven huffed.

* * *

 

“Are you ready for tonight?” Harper asked, pulling on her pants.

 

“Yes! And you are going, Clarke. Pregnant or not. It's Harper's birthday. No excuses”Octavia answered.

 

“Anyways speaking of presents”

 

“Not one person said anything about presents”Murphy muttered.

 

“Whatever. I'm sure with all that's going on with you, Clarke, you forgot to get me a present. But worry not, I have the perfect idea and it won't cost you a dime”

 

“Please, do go on”Clarke deadpanned.

 

“Well, there's a new club opening, _Ambassadors,_ and Lexa happens to be an investor. It's really hard to get into and I was hoping one of my closest friends would be a dear and convince Lexa to put us on the guest list”

 

“Seriously? She's probably busy and won't have time to even bother with that party”

 

“Come on, Clarke. All she has to do is flick her wrist and her assistant will take care of it. Please for my birthday” Harper pouted.

 

“Fine. I'll ask her as soon as I find her”

 

“Well she's been sitting in the restaurant for ten minutes, sipping her coffee. Now is your chance”

 

“I don't know why I'm doing this. I can't drink so I won't have the courage to do anything fun”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go ask” Octavia replied, pushing Clarke towards the door. Just as Harper said, Lexa was lounging in a corner booth, close to the kitchen. The hotel owner seemed to be waiting on her. Without looking up from her iPad she smiled before she spoke.

 

“Morning, Clarke. Any chance that not yet turned into a yes?”

 

“Not really but I do have to ask a favor”

 

“Anything that'll make my baby mama happy”

 

“Oh, God”Clarke groaned, earning a laugh from Lexa.

 

“Technically that's what you are. Nothing else fits your description in my life, but that can change” Lexa smirked.

 

“Stop it”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“The stupid charming smirk and the flirting”

 

“If I stop, how am I supposed to get my date?”Lexa’s response made Clarke huff. “No matter. What can I do for you?”

 

“It's my friend, Harper's, birthday and she wants to go to the opening of that new club, _Ambassadors,_ the only problem is”

 

“You need an invite to get in and I happen to be an investor”

 

“Yes. Would it be too much if I asked you to get us in?”

 

“Of course not but I want something in return”

 

“What?”

 

“Wait and see. In the meantime, I'll put your name on the list with four guests?”

 

“Try seven”

* * *

 

“One of your suitors sent you flowers. I'm guessing Niylah because she's waiting for you in the back” Octavia said.

 

“Thanks”

 

“Don't thank me. Hurry up. The club opens in two hours which means we only have three hours to get ready”Clarke rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, entering the backroom.

 

“These are for you” Niylah informed her, holding out and assortment of gardenias.

 

“Thank you but this doesn't change anything”

 

“I know but they aren't from me. She barely waited a day” Niylah scoffed. “Not that I should be surprised”

 

“Don't do this,Niylah. I can't control what she does and I told you yesterday it doesn't concern you anymore”

 

“You think I'm going to give up on us? Two years, Clarke?! Doesn't that mean anything to you?”

 

“Of course it does and yesterday I realized I lost myself in you those two years we were together”

 

“Then break off the engagement don't break up with me”

 

“You know, one of the things I like about you is that you don't take no for an answer. Like when you got passed over for detective but now is not one of those times. I have somewhere I need to be” Niylah shook her head and left. That's when Clarke finally looked at the card that came with the flowers.

 

_I'm gonna kiss you again and this time the not yet will become an absolutely._

_-The owner of that ‘stupid charming smirk’_ ;-)

* * *

 

Clarke can't say she's surprised that Lexa was at the club. Usually, the future CEO donned a crisp three piece suit, no matter how hot it got. Now, the brunette wore a tight fitting button down with the sleeves rolled up and khakis. Lexa seemed to spot her as soon as she walked through the door and Clarke could see her smirk from the distance. Clarke grabbed the hand of her nearest friend and pulled them to the dancefloor, hoping to blend into the crowd. Lexa smiled, turning back to her conversation, occasionally glancing back to the crowd.

 

“You choose the worst person to dance with, princess” Murphy quirked an eyebrow, following her line site. “Just go talk to her”

 

“I was engaged to your sister a little over twenty-four hours ago. Shouldn't you be encouraging me to avoid Lexa”

 

“When my sister told me that she was going to propose, I told her that you two would be divorced in three years at the most. You look at her the same way you look at your dad and unless you are in love with him, I think it's a sign. Plus I knew it was a matter of time before you'd want kids and she wasn't changing her opinion on kids”

 

“Why does she hate kids?”

 

“More of a resentment than anything. When I was born, she practically took care of me since day one. I know you just went along with not wanting kids because you were still upset about Finn and she stayed even after you told her about your vow of celibacy”

 

“Maybe but Lexa might not be open to that vow”

 

“You never know unless you ask”Murphy grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around to face an approaching Lexa. “Now's your chance” He gave a quick shove, sending her straight into Lexa’s arms, before finding the rest of their group.

 

“Did you get my flowers?”Lexa whispered in her ear, wrapping her arms around Clarke's torso.

 

“I did and the card too”

 

Lexa hummed, “Do you know what Gardenias mean?” the blonde shook her head. “Typically, you're supposed to give them to someone you truly care about. At first I was going to get roses but you deserved something special so I harassed a florist for almost two hours. I still couldn't decide between two so you might find a bouquet of forget me nots on your doorstep later. I won't tell you what they mean. I'll leave it to you to figure it out”

 

“I never asked you how you knew where I lived”

 

“I have access to all of my employees personal files”

 

“Stalker”Clarke teased.

 

“Maybe” Lexa pulled the blonde impossibly closer. “Let's go somewhere”

 

“Lexa”Clarke sighed.

 

“No, Clarke. I know you think this too soon because we both ended serious relationships but I know what I want. I want you. I want to take you to those stupid company dinners and galas I have to go to because I know being with you would make them bearable. I want you to meet my dad. I want to be there when you have midnight craving. I even want to be cliché and take you for a late night walk on the beach. You name it and I want to do it with you”

 

“You're feeding into the Uhaul lesbian stereotype”Clarke grinned. “Meet your dad?”

 

“I met yours. Unintentionally but it counts. So what do you say? We can go and do anything you want”

 

“Anything?” Lexa nodded. “Have you ever seen Glee?”

* * *

 

”Okay, to summarize. Rachel is in love with Finn but Finn is dating Quinn. But Quinn is sleeping with Puck, who ends up sleeping with pretty much everyone. Quinn gets pregnant and tricks Finn into thinking it's his even though they never had sex, right?” Lexa looked to Clarke for confirmation. The blonde was tucked neatly against Lexa’s side, eyes trained on the TV.

 

“Yep. I can't believe you've never seen Glee”

 

“Technically, I still haven't. I've been listening to you explain the first two seasons. I have no clue what is going on. Why can't we watch it from the beginning?”

 

“Because I already rewatched up to this point”

 

“Who's the guy with the plastic looking hair?”

 

“Blaine. He's dating Kurt”

 

“Is that the guy who makes every song he does sound like a show tune?” Clarke nudged her shoulder.

 

“Not every song. He gets better and better as the seasons go by. You'll like it”

 

“Doubt it but as long as you stay cuddled up against me I can't find it in me to complain” Lexa stayed quiet for about thirty seconds before she started talking again. “Hey?” Clarke made a sound of acknowledgement. “Clarke?” Clarke tilted her head up to look at Lexa. “I want to kiss you and if you don't want me to, stop me right now” The brunette nudged their noses together, grazing the blonde’s lips. Lexa cupped her cheek, slowly bringing their lips together. Clarke's eyes fluttered close as Lexa’s tongue brushed against her lip. Clarke gently pushed Lexa away. “Too soon?”

 

“No. I just wished I hadn't eaten those Funyuns” Lexa chuckled.

 

“I like Funyuns”

 

"You're just saying that so we can kiss again" 

 

"I will not deny or confirm that" 

* * *

 

Clarke stirred awake, feeling around her. She blinked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and rolled over.

 

“Morning” Lexa smiled. “I hope you don't mind, I moved you to the bed when you fell asleep” Lexa moved closer, resting her arm on Clarke's waist. “Let's stay in bed all day. I want to learn more about you”

 

“I would but I can't. I have work” Clarke rasped, pressing a small kiss to the brunette’s lips.

 

“I can fix that”

 

“No. I need the hours because I don't know when I will get hired at the hospital”

 

“I know someone who hires at the hospital. If I call and ask about the status of your application, I can make sure that you get a call in half an hour. Then you might change your mind”

 

“I'm already late”

 

“I'll say it's my fault and I'll send a text. Most people respond faster that way” Lexa grabbed her phone and quickly sent a text before showing it to Clarke.

 

**Lexa**

Can you tell me the status of Clarke Griffin's application?

 

“Alright fine. Can I take a shower?” Clarke asked, rolling out of the bed.

 

“Sure but you don't have any clothes” Lexa commented, staring up at the blonde. “But if you want to walk around nude”

 

“Can I borrow some clothes, you perv?” Lexa grinned.

 

“I guess. The towels are in the closet next to the kitchen and I have extra toothbrushes and stuff under the sink in the bathroom” Lexa pointed out the bathroom.

 

“Thank you”Lexa hummed,watching Clarke leave.

**Luna**

I've looked over her resume and all I need to do is call her references then I can decide

 

**Lexa**

Well I can tell you that she's amazing at her job job here. 3 years and only 2 sick days with 7 employee of the months

 

**Luna**

That's all good but I need to check with one more employer

 

**Lexa**

Then speed it up, Luna.

 

**Luna**

Even though we're texting I can feel the anger radiating off of you

 

**Lexa**

Maybe because you're cheating on my brother.

Just get it done.

 

**Luna**

Give me twenty minutes.

Maybe I can get you to get him to talk to me

 

“Hey? Did you hear me” Clarke questioned, causing Lexa to look up from her phone.

 

“I didn't. I'm sorry”

 

“I said do you have any soap that won't burn a hole in my skin” Clarke teased.

 

“You joke now but that soap keeps my body odor at bay” Lexa said as she crawled out of bed and made her way over to Clarke, picking her up off the floor, bridal style.

 

“Put me down”Clarke squealed, laughing.

 

“I'm just helping you find soap” Lexa beamed, carrying the blonde into bathroom, sitting her on the counter before searching for a different kind of soap. “I don't think I have any. I'll go ask down stairs. Wait here” Lexa slipped on her house shoes, kissing Clarke's forehead. “You have any soap preferences?”

 

“Not the one you use”

 

“Ha ha. I'll be back” Lexa left her penthouse, heading straight for the lobby. Lexa waited for the elevator, all 50 floors, in sweatpants and a tank top. The elevator finally reached the top floor and legs stepped on. 12 floors down and the doors opened and the one and only Jake Griffin stepped on. “Morning”

 

“Good Morning”Jake returned her greeting. “You wouldn't happen to know where my daughter is? Octavia, her roommate, called me to see if I knew where she was”

 

“She's in my penthouse, sir. We fell asleep watching Glee”Lexa stammered. Jake stayed silent until they reached the lobby.

 

“I don't care why she didn't come home. If there is a next time, call so everyone can know she's okay. Got that?” Lexa nodded stiffly. “Good. Remember Clarke's special and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else get away with hurting her again. I don't know you. But Clarke told me you want this baby. It's not some part time job. Take care of my grandson”

 

“You think it's a boy too?”

 

“Yeah, I do but we aren't bonding over that right now. I'm threatening you. Well not anymore but you get my point” Lexa gave him a tight lipped smile, letting him walk ahead of her. They both walked to the front counter,going to separate concierge.

 

“Morning, Ms. Woods. How are you doing this morning?” The concierge grinned, turning on all her charm.

 

“I'm fine. I need soap. Like regular soap”

 

“Regular soap?”

 

“Y-yeah. Like Dove. Something gentle on the skin”

 

“Got it? I'll send it right up. Anything else?” Lexa nodded, glancing over at Jake before motioning her to lean over.

 

“Do you have any  women's underwear back there?”Lexa whispered.

 

“We do from your previous indiscretions, six years ago. Do you know what size?”

 

“No”

 

“Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Give us ten minutes and we'll send options up”

 

“Thank you” Lexa waved goodbye to Jake and headed back upstairs. She found Clarke flipping through her Netflix queue.

 

“I didn't even know Netflix had all these documentaries” Clarke muttered, unaware that Lexa was back.

 

“All those are very informative” Clarke jumped at her voice. “Did you get a call from the hospital yet?” Lexa asked, sitting next to her.

 

“No but you did. Your dad called. I didn't answer because that would be awkward”

 

“Well you should get a call soon and I'll call my dad back when you do” As on cue, Clarke's phone rang. “I'll leave you to it” Lexa handed Clarke her phone and went to her bedroom to talk to her dad.

 

“Hello?” Clarke answered.

 

“Hi, is this Clarke Griffin?” Luna responded.

 

“Yes”

 

“This is Luna Wo-” Luna paused, realizing that it might not be her last name anymore. “Rivers from Mercy West hospital and I wanted to talk to you about your application. Unfortunately, all the permanent positions for surgical nurses have been filled but I have an interning position. One of my surgical nurses will be retiring in a few months and she has agreed to train you to take her position. Is that something you would be interested in?”

 

“I would. Yeah”

 

“Okay then. It'll be part time and we can discuss salary when you start”

 

“Okay. Thank you”

 

“You're welcome. I'll get back to you when I can “

 

“Alright, goodbye”Clarke smiled hanging up the phone.

 

“I hope your phone call went better than mine”Lexa sighed.

 

“Depends on how your call went” Clarke replied, standing.

 

“Tell me how yours went first”

 

“Well I didn't get the job but I did get an internship with the prospect of getting a job when a nurse finally retired”

 

“Congratulations”Lexa smiled. “That is way better than my call”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I have to go to Mexico City to find my brother first thing tomorrow ”

 

“Oh”

* * *

 

**2 weeks later**

“What are you doing here? You said you weren't going to be in til tomorrow” Clarke said, surprised to see the brunette.

 

“I was supposed to but they had an earlier flight. I had to pay double for it because it was last meant but it was worth it. So I got on the plane and I got a ride straight here as soon as I landed” Lexa told her, pulling the blonde into a hug. “God, I missed you” Lexa pulled away abruptly.

 

“What?”

 

“You're showing” Lexa murmured, resting her hand on the small, firm bump.

 

“Yeah, a little bit” Lexa beamed before kissing Clarke. “And I missed you too”. The brunette smiled against her lips, lifting her off the ground.

 

“I want to show you how much I missed you” Without disconnecting their lips, Lexa carried Clarke to her bedroom, laying her across her bed. Lexa shrugged off her jacket, hovering over the blonde. The brunette reconnected their lips, tracing circles with her thumb underneath Clarke's shirt. She moved down to Clarke's neck, leaving a blistering purple mark in her wake, eliciting a moan from the younger girl.

 

“Lexa”Clarke groaned. Lexa hummed, pulling away enough to unbutton her shirt. “Wait” Clarke panicked, pushing Lexa off her, sending her crashing to the floor. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to”

 

“It's fine. I can't say the same thing about my back. I think I landed on one of your heels” Lexa grimaced, moving the shoe away from under her. Clarke helped her back onto the bed,rolling her on her stomach.

 

“I'll get you some ice”

 

“No, I'm fine. Can you tell me what just happened?” Lexa asked, tugging Clarke down to lay beside her.

 

“I should have told you sooner” Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “I am celibate”Clarke breathed out.

 

“Oh. I, uh. Oh” Lexa stuttered. “Are you a virgin?”

 

“Yes and I'm waiting until marriage” Lexa nodded. “Are you okay with waiting?”

 

“I really like you, Clarke, and if you don't want to have sex until marriage, then it's worth it. I won't lie and say I'm ecstatic about it but I haven't had sex in almost a year so I can wait” Clarke let out a breath of relief. “Just so you know, I'm going to make a lot of sex jokes to cope. And if I take showers here, your water bill is going to skyrocket”

 

“That's fine. I'm used to it. I'm just glad you're okay with this”

 

“It doesn't matter if I was or wasn't okay with it. It's something that's important to you. I just wish you told me before I got so worked up” Clarke smiled sympathetically, pecking the older woman's lips. “Come on. Let's go to the store”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I'm going to make you an Italian dinner. I have to keep my boy fed”

 

“You're really running with this twenty-five percent Italian thing, aren't you?”

 

“Yep” Lexa frowned, turning on her side. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything”

 

“Why are you celibate? I'm curious. For me it's like when someone doesn't drink alcohol; there's a reason why, even if it's just : ‘I got blackout drunk once and I've never picked it up again’. You don't have to tell me if it's too personal”

 

“It's fine. My grandmother used to tell me about how hard it was for her to find the _one_. She was at a wedding, one of her closest friends, and she decided to take a vow of celibacy. One year later, to the date, she met my grandfather and married him three months later . My mom and dad divorced so my grandparents were the only people that made me believe in love. They're still together today. When I found out my high school boyfriend was cheating on me, I took it as a sign that I should follow in her footsteps. A year later, I met Niylah. I thought it was fate. Sometimes things don't work out”Clarke shrugged.

 

“You're close to your grandmother”Lexa stated.

 

“Yeah.Her and my dad. And my Grandfather too but wherever my grandmother is he is”

 

“Then I want to meet them when the time is right” Clarke grinned. “You know, your dad thinks it's a boy”

 

“Girl. We're having a girl” Clarke countered while Lexa shook her head.

 

“I say we wager. If it's a girl, you get to name her, and if it's a boy I get to name him. Deal?”

 

“I still want to look at a baby name book together”

 

“Fine by me. I got an interesting phone call while I was away. It's actually the reason I could come back without Lincoln”

 

“You're not subtle at all”

 

“I wasn't trying to be. Why did you withdraw the lawsuit, Clarke? You deserve some compensation for this. Brother or not, what Lincoln did was malpractice and he needs to be held accountable for it”

 

“He probably does but I'm having this baby. I want this baby. The lawsuit is just money”

 

“My dad's accountants are going to be glad about that. Roan will probably be showing up at your doorstep to give you some hush money anyway”

 

“Hush money? You make it sound like I saw someone dealing drugs”

 

“If that was the case, you'd probably be threatened rather than bribed” Clarke shot her a look to say “not funny”. “No, my dad just likes to make sure we're protected. Lincoln more than me now. I can take care of myself ” Lexa shrugged. “It's not like Roan has anything to do”Lexa rolled her eyes. “He's been ‘assessing a room with a structural flaw’ for weeks”

 

“A room has a structural flaw? You spent thousands rebranding that place”

 

“I know. Apparently, it was built on purpose. It's the room designed like an executive suite, only half the size. I guess the executive suite floor was mixed up with the original plans for that floor when it got built. For us to fix it, we'd have to knock down part of the building so I figured it would be better to cut the room's rate in half. Roan insisted on coming down anyway”

 

“You don't like him, do you?”Clarke guessed.

 

“Not him. His mother. My aunt”

* * *

 

“So this is the bus” Lexa said, crossing her legs. “Not really a place for a Hugo Boss suit”

 

“If I had known you'd be wearing an eight hundred dollar suit, I would have told you that” Clarke replied.

 

“I like to look good. Is that a crime?” Lexa smirked. Clarke shook her head but leaned on the brunettes shoulder. “You're in a good mood this morning”

 

“Yeah. I found out one of my paintings won a contest. It's being put in a museum for a month”

 

“Really? That's amazing, Clarke. When does it go up? So we can go see it. We'll make a day out of it”

 

“I don't know yet. I have to confirm it's mine before they do anything else”

  
“I'm happy for you”

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Lexa hissed upon seeing Costia sitting in the waiting room at their doctor's  office. 

 

"Why do you think?" Costia smirked. "It wouldn't be a stretch for me to say that blondie is our surrogate" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, hanging on a cliff. And that's why he's called cliffhanger. (BTW someone tell me where that's from. It's been stuck in my head) 
> 
> I've been thinking about starting a collection  
> of tv and movie AUs for Clexa. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. TV shows will not going to be longer than 10 chapter and movies will probably be one shots. 
> 
> I already have an idea for my next one. The Nanny. But I could use you help deciding some things. 
> 
> 1). Broadway producer Lexa or Movie Producer Lexa  
> 2). Bellamy, Niylah, or Finn for Clarke's original love interest  
> 3). Aden or Madi or both as Lexa's children


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have a few time jumps, I'll put it as a subheadings to clear things up.

 

_"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Lexa hissed upon seeing Costia sitting in the waiting room at their doctor's  office._

_"Why do you think?" Costia smirked. "It wouldn't be a stretch for me to say that blondie is our surrogate"_

 

"Get the fuck out of here before you upset Clarke" Lexa glanced back at the blonde, who was talking to the receptionist. 

 

"Gladly but I need something" 

 

"What?" 

 

"3.49 million" Lexa gestured for her to wait and told Clarke she was going to the restroom before pulling Costia away. 

 

"Why? You get more than that from the settlement" 

 

"Don't worry about why. I need it and you're going to give it to me unless you want to drag her to court for months, trying to get the judge to dismiss the case" 

 

"What makes you think I won't do just that? You won't be able to touch Clarke or our baby with a ten-foot pole" 

 

"Maybe you will but I know for a fact that your dad doesn't want any more attention on you especially with what happened to Ontari" 

 

"Hey," Clarke said, gaining both of their attention. "They're ready for us" 

 

"Go. I'll stop by your office later" Costia put on a fake smile and left. Lexa sighed, taking Clarke's hand and following the nurse to their room. Clarke waited for the nurse to leave to ask. 

 

"What was that about?" she asked. 

 

"I'll tell you later" Lexa pecked her lips. "Just focus on our little guy, okay?" Clarke smiled and nodded, relaxing on the examination table while Lexa sent a quick text to Anya

 

**Lexa**

Costia just showed up at the doctor's office and asked me for more money. Can you find out why she needs it? She was too specific

 

"We might be waiting for a while you might as well tell me" Lexa rested her hand on the small curve of Clarke's stomach. 

 

"Costia is trying to squeeze more money out of me and she's using the baby to do it" Lexa continued, moving closer to the blonde, before Clarke could interrupt. "I'll handle it. I'll even pay her off if it comes to that" 

 

"She doesn't deserve that money,  Lexa. And I doubt that's the only reason she's doing this"

 

"Possibly but I'm not interested. I'll let Anya handle it. The only thing I care about right now is you and him" Lexa tilted her head, motioning to swell of her stomach. 

 

"It's a girl" Lexa smiled, unintentionally rubbing their noses together as she was shaking her head. 

 

"It's a boy" Lexa captured Clarke's lips between her own . "and I want to name him Aden" 

 

"We were supposed to look at the baby name book together" Clarke mumbled against her lips. Lexa pulled away with a guilty smile, kissing the tip of the blonde’s nose. 

 

"I peeked. I'm sorry"  

 

"You picked out a name from just peeking?" Lexa's smile widen. "What about a middle name?" 

 

"I was thinking our parents names as middle names. Abigail or Anastasia for a girl and Jakob or Augustus for a boy" 

 

**Anya**

Don't worry. I'll deal with it 

 

* * *

 Anya waited patiently in the corner booth of the hotel restaurant. She spotted Costia casually taking her time to walk over to the table. Rolling her eyes, Anya stood, motioning over. She waited until the brunette was close enough to start talking.

 

 "I'm going to keep this short. Stay away from Clarke, Lexa, and their baby or else"

 

 "Or else what?" Costia scoffed."You're not as scary as you think you are. I need that money and I'm not leaving until I get it"

 

"You know, you asked for a very specific amount and it got me wondering. Why that amount; why not round up?" Anya smirked. "You're not as smart as you think you are" Costia glowered at her, causing The blonde to chuckle. "Your dad was a gambler, a bad one too. I honestly don't understand why sharks gave him money considering his history but it doesn't matter what I think. I do know that he died recently, not that it mattered to you and I'm sure that didn't deter his debtors. I'm guessing that's why you wanted to get pregnant. Lexa can't have the mother of her child being threatened by a loan shark with tons of connections to the mob" Anya raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Either you leave and take the money promised in your prenuptial agreement or I make a phone call, informing a certain Shylock of your whereabouts.Take my offer, it'll buy you enough time to get your 5 million as promised and I'll even throw in a nice place overlooking the Manhattan skyline" Anya pulled out the divorce papers and a pen, sliding it across the table with a grin. 

* * *

 "You know this is illegal, right?" Murphy smirked, leaning against the door frame. 

 

"I do which is why you are my look out" Niylah responded, flipping through the letters and documents of Lexa's desk. 

 

"Anything you find is inadmissible in court. Not to mention you'd be going to prison" 

 

"I know that too. I plan on getting a warrant but I need something to find or else I look like an idiot in front of the captain" 

 

"It can't be worse than how you look now. You're using this investigation to get back at Lexa for ' taking Clarke.' I'd like to point out that you pretty much threw her into Lexa's arms" 

 

"Whose side are you on?" Niylah asked, glaring at her brother. 

 

"Mine" Niylah rolled her eyes, moving to the computer. "There's no way you're getting into that thing and if she was doing something illegal, I'd doubt she'd be stupid enough to leave it on her work computer" Niylah slammed the laptop closed and faced her brother. 

 

"Be helpful then" 

 

"There's a safe behind that painting" Murphy smiled, motioning to the artwork on the far side of the room. "I would think you would have thought of that, oh great detective" Murphy mocked. 

 

"That's all great but I don't have the key, jackass" 

 

"Well,  this jackass knows where she keeps it and I happened to procured it earlier" Murphy tossed the key to Niylah, who ran to open the safe. 

 

"Bingo" Niylah beamed, pulling out the passports and money."How could she explain multiple passports and almost fifty thousand dollars in her safe?" 

* * *

 

Murphy sat the drinks down on Lexa's coffee table before taking a seat opposite her. Lexa gradually looked up from her work, raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

"Yes?" she asked. 

 

"I have some information that you'd might be interested in" Lexa sat her iPad down,  waiting for him to continue. "It wasn't easy to come by so I would appreciate some compensation" Lexa sighed taking out her wallet and throwing a hundred on the table. "I can't seem to recall all the details if you know what I mean?" Lexa huffed, tossing another hundred down. "It's slowly coming back to me" Lexa put down three hundred dollars more."I've seemed to have an epiphany. It's all coming back now" 

 

"What do you know?" 

 

"First I have some questions" 

 

"That's not the deal" 

 

"I know it doesn't seem like it but I like Griffin and I don't want her hurt" Lexa nodded for him to keep going. "What's with the passports and money in that secret safe of yours?" 

 

"When I went to Mexico to find my brother, I needed money and an extra passport to ensure he'd be able to cross the border. It's easy to go there but harder to come back. When I found out I could come back home, I didn't convert back to US dollars. That money is not even three thousand dollars" Lexa explained. 

 

"In that case, I suggest you get rid of all that stuff before a certain detective comes back with a warrant and I would guess that you would have about an hour" 

* * *

 "Detective" Lexa sighed; she was secretly hoping Murphy was lying to her. The last thing she wanted was to see was Niylah and Costia on the same day, especially after seeing the progress of her child growing in Clarke's womb. "Is there an actual reason for your visit today?"

 

"Yes, there is, Ms.Woods," Nathan said, extending his hand for Lexa to shake."I'm Nathan Miller, Detective Winters' partner. According to her, an employee came to her claiming to have seen alarming things in a hidden safe you have here"

 

"Is that right?"' Lexa glanced over at Niylah, who looked rather pleased with herself. "I'm guessing you have a warrant" Niylah pulled out the paper and placed it on Lexa's desk. "Alright then" Lexa got up from her desk and went to the painting, taking her time to unlock the safe.

 

"Can you hurry it up?" Niylah asked. Lexa unlocked the safe and moved out of the way. Nathan put on his gloves and looked thoroughly in the safe before shaking his head.

 

"Your source wasted our time" Nathan scoffed, moving out of the way to show her the empty safe. Niylah frowned, moving closer to the strongbox. "Let's go" Niylah reluctantly closed the safe and followed Nathan out the door. "You are not just making yourself look ridiculous; you're making me look stupid in the process. I'm going to the Captain; you're too close to this case and it's affecting your judgment"

 

* * *

 

"I'm still your emergency contact?" Clarke questioned, walking into the room. Niylah nodded, grimacing as she turned to face the blonde. "What happened?"

 

"You mean Murphy didn't tell you" Clarke shook her head. "He made me look like an idiot"

 

"How?"

 

"It doesn't matter. Nathan had the captain take me off the case. I left the station and I was so frustrated I wrapped my car around a tree. It's not as bad as it sounds. At least I got to see you"

 

"Is that why I'm still your emergency contact? Are you hoping that whatever Lexa and I have will end and I'll run back to you?"

 

"Of course I'm waiting for you. For us. We were happy and in love a few weeks ago that didn't just go away"

 

"We weren't happy; we were settling and at that moment in time, we were happy. Now, I know what I was looking for. She's not perfect but she makes me happy"

 

"Is that your way of saying she's better than me?"Niylah scoffed.

 

"No. I'm saying she's better for me than you. You're not a bad person; you're just not the person for me"

 

"Seriously, Clarke? Something is not right with her. All the drug dealing and murder at that hotel and she doesn't have a clue about it. It doesn't make sense. She's not who you think she is" Clarke shook her head and started to speak but Niylah cut her off. "Before you say anything explain this: why  is she paying for a vacant room that  _happens_ to have a structural 'error' that leads to the room Ontari was murdered in?"

 

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about the room on the far side of the  hotel, below the executive suites?"

 

"How do you know about that?"

 

"Lexa told me. Her cousin, Roan Queen, is staying in that suite, has been for weeks. He's one of the accountants for the hotel and he's her family; Lexa and her dad pay for all the expenses for corporate workers, out of pocket. She even pays for her penthouse monthly" Clarke sighed, pulling out her phone and reading a text from Lexa.

 

**Lexa**

My dad's in town and he wants to meet you.

Are you up for it? You can invite your parents so it'll be equally as awkward for me too.

 

"I'm guessing you have to go"

 

"I don't but I'm tired of having this conversation with you so I am leaving. Goodbye Niylah"

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Clarke questioned, putting the finishing touches on the dining room table. "We can put this off until he's born or when hell freezes over" Lexa chuckled, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

 

"First of all, you said he. Glad to see you have opened your mind to us having a boy. Second of all, I've already been threatened by your dad so I can't imagine it going south for me. Third of all, you have nothing to worry about. You're giving my dad a grandson to spoil. So yes we are going through with this" Lexa confirmed.

 

"First of all" Clarke mocked, earning a faux glare from the older woman." when did my dad threaten you? Second of all, out of both my parents, my dad is not overprotective. My mom not so much. Third of all, it's not just meeting your dad; it's sitting through another dinner with my stepdad and my dad"

 

"Why don't you like your step-dad?"

 

"It's not that I don't like him; it's that I don't know him and he doesn't know me. He interrupts the time I have with my dad, trying to get to know me. And I haven't had much of his time since my parents divorced"

 

"Maybe you should get to know him. I think it's sweet he's trying to get to know you, not everyone can say that about their step parents. You don't have to go out of your way. Just make small talk. You might have something in common. That's what I plan to do with your dad"

 

"And what could you and my dad have in common?"

 

"Well, we both have penises" Lexa grinned, hearing Clarke laugh. "And we both think you are housing a baby boy in your womb"

 

"You worded that strangely" Lexa shrugged. "but do continue?"

 

"And we both love you" Clarke slowly turned to face her.

 

"What did you say?"

 

"We both love juice. I said love juice" Clarke hit Lexa's arm before speaking.

 

"You did not. What did you say?" Lexa smiled softly.

 

"I said I love you, Clarke Griffin" Lexa dipped her head, kissing the blonde gently. Lexa reluctantly pulled away, hearing a knock at the door. "Go sit down and relax; I'll handle everything else after I answer the door" Lexa groaned upon seeing Niylah and Nathan standing her doorway. "What is it now?"

 

"We're not here about you. We have some questions about Roan Queen" Nathan informed her, causing Lexa to frown. "Can we come in?"

* * *

 Lexa and Clarke watched from a distance as Roan was pushed into a police car. Miller hit the back of the car, signaling it was okay to leave. Once Miller finished talking to Niylah she made her way over to the couple. "Technically, information about the case shouldn't be shared but if you promise not to tell anyone I can tell you want I know. Got it?" Clarke and Lexa simultaneously nodded. "Your aunt, Nia Queen, is s the primary source for all gang and drug related this part of Florida . She masked her illegal business behind her construction company.  We believe that her son at some point was involved led in these dealings before working for your company. The accident involving you and Costia _was_  an accident just not one meant for you. After Nia was arrested, she needed someone to manage her business from the outside. Someone who she trusted that would keep her in the loop and not try to take over, naturally Roan was the obvious choice. Roan used his power over his mother's power to exact revenge. Specifically on you and Costia" Clarke looked at Lexa for clarification. 

 

"Costia was Roans' fiancée before we met" 

 

"You stole your cousin's fiancée?" Clarke asked, rolling her eyes. 

 

"To be fair, my closest friend was sleeping with my wife, that same girl, so what goes around comes back around" 

 

 "Anyway, when Roan found out Ontari was in the lower ranks of the gang, making easily avoidable mistakes, and that she was sleeping with Costia, he wanted her gone"

 

"So you're saying he killed her?" 

 

"Most likely. With what Clarke told me about that room he was staying in, it'd give him the opportunity. His mother's company built this hotel so it'd make since he'd know about the structural flaws. It gave him the perfect way to get in and out without anyone seeing. The room wasn't registered in his name. Only you could get the key to give to him so no one else but you and your dad knew he was here. His only mistake was staying too long "

* * *

"So have you and Lexa decided what to do about the living situation once the baby is born?" Marcus asked. Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes. This was the exact conversation she didn't want to have. Well that and her and Lexa's love life. She knew her mom was waiting to bring up Costia. She was ninety-nine percent sure her mom googled the brunette. The blonde glanced over at Lexa and Gusts, whom were discussing Roan's current predicament. 

 

"No, we haven't" Clarke answered him quickly, turning her focus to her plate in front of her. 

 

"You have to decide these things soon, Clarke. 5 months will go by faster than you think" Abby noted. 

 

"I know" 

 

"What do you know?" Lexa questioned, taking her seat next to Clarke. Clarke shook her head, hoping her mom would drop it. 

 

"I was wondering about the living situation. Clarke told us you haven't discussed it which I find odd. What does your wife have to say about the situation?" 

 

"Her opinion on the subject doesn't matter. It's not her child and she won't be my wife in a few months" 

 

"Is there a reason you separated?" 

 

"Divorced. We're getting divorced. And we had a problem connecting with one another" Lexa explained. 

 

"How so?"

 

"I had a problem connecting with her after our son died. And she had no problem connecting with other people, specifically my best friend" 

 

"Any names standing out?" Jake asked. 

 

"We want to keep it a surprise" Clarke smiled at her dad. Lexa mimicked her smile and Clarke relaxed, knowing she could make it through the dinner with the two of them on her side. 

* * *

  **At 8½ months**

"We waited to long to register. I'm exhausted. Babies need a lot of crap. Our shower is this weekend; no way we get everything we need" Lexa groaned, crawling into to bed behind Clarke. 

 

"Did you invite everyone on my list?" 

 

"Yes and all my rich family members" 

 

"Are you sure you got everyone? My parents, Marcus, Raven, Octavia, Harper, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Bell, and my grandmother?" Clarke ratted off the major people on her list. 

 

"Wait you wanted your parents to come?" 

 

"Haha. Very funny" 

 

"I know. I hope Aden gets my sense of humor"

 

"Well, I get him all day so I'll sleep while you two bond" Clarke kissed Lexa's lips before her girlfriend slid down to start her daily one sided conversation with their unborn baby. 

* * *

 "I am not _that_  big, Raven" Clarke scoffed, snatching the ball of yarn away from her friend. They were playing guess the mother's measurements and Raven was trying to beat Lexa's streak of five wins. Clarke assumed Lexa would have had the game in the bag with the amount of time the brunette spent wrapped around her stomach if Monty hadn't been a tailor during college. And she was right, Monty won, much to Raven's disappointed, and Lexa was the second closest, only two or three inches too long.

 

 "Monty shouldn't have been allowed to play; he was a seamstress" Raven argued. 

 

"Tailor! I was a tailor and even if I was disqualified Lexa would've won" Monty corrected. 

 

"Tailor, seamstress, same thing" 

 

"We don't have many games left even if you won the rest of them, the best you could do is tie with me" Lexa pointed out. Clarke stared at them with a smile. 

 

"Does she make you as happy as you make her? I can tell she'd rather be with you but she's spending time with your friends to keep that grin on your face" Grandma Griffin asked,walking up beside her granddaughter. 

 

"Do you like her? I want you to like her" 

 

"Sweetheart, it shouldn't matter what I think about her. The only thing that should matter is how you feel about her, how she feels about you, and how she treats you. How does she treat you?" 

 

"Like I took the stars out of the sky" 

 

"Hi" Lexa walked towards them, kissing the blonde’s cheek. "How are you feeling? Are your feet bothering you?" 

 

"I'm fine" 

 

"You sure, love? I have no problem kicking everybody out" 

 

"I know but I'm fine"Clarke grimaced as she spoke, feeling the a sharp kick. Lexa placed both hands on her sides. 

 

"What happened? Was that a contraction?" 

 

"No, I don't think so. I mean I think it was a kick" It wasn't. 

* * *

 

Lexa was in awe as the nurse place the blue bundle in her arms. The nurse carefully instructed her on how to hold him, making sure to support his head. The brunette smiled, seeing just how much he looked like Clarke. From the wispy tuffs of blonde hair, down to the eyes the color of the Maroni River.

 

"Hi, little man" He had stopped screaming when she spoke, tightening his grip on her thumb. "You need a name, huh?" Lexa looked over to Clarke's exhausted form, seeing her watching from afar and giving the brunette a small nod. "Aden?" The newborn yawned,struggling to keep his eyes open. "Is that your way of telling me you think it's boring?" Their little boy hiccuped and let go of Lexa's thumb. "Alright, let's go with Aden Augustus Jakob Griffin-Woods" Lexa looked over to Clarke, who smiled. "You're going to hate me, filling out forms when you get older"

 

"Are going to hog him?" Clarke whispered, clearly exhausted. Lexa slowly walked over to the bed, laying their son on Clarke's chest. 

 

"He looks just like you" Lexa told her, kneeling near the side of the bed. Lexa glanced at the door, reaching into her pocket. "I want to do this before everyone gets here" Clarke looked away from Aden towards Lexa. "First, I want to say thank you. You've given me something that I never thought I could have since Gavriel. Second, I" Lexa paused, revealing a velvet box. "I had to find you the perfect ring" Lexa flipped the top open. "I am just now realizing that I didn't ask your dad for permission but one thing at a time. I shouldn't admit this but I'm at a lost for words. The kind of person you are deserves to be proposed to with a beautiful speech. But I don't know where to begin. There's nothing I could say to express the type of person you are and the kind of person you make me want to be. So I'm just going to ask you. Will you make me the happiest person in the world and be my wife?"

* * *

  **18 months later**

"Aden!" Clarke's yelp was the first thing Lexa heard, walking through the door. The next thing she knew a blonde haired boy crashed into her legs, grinning up at her. Lexa returned his smile, taking the one year old in her arms.

 

"Why are you naked, buddy?" Lexa chuckled, following the sound of Clarke's frustration." Hi, beautiful" 

 

"Maybe he'll put on clothes for you" Clarke huffed, handing Lexa their son's clothes and pamper. 

 

"I don't get a hello anymore" 

 

"Hi. Dress your son please" Lexa smiled, kissing her forehead before taking Aden to his room. 

 

"Alright, let's get you dressed" 

 

"No!" Aden shouted, pouting at his mama. 

 

"Aden" Lexa raised her eyebrow at him. 

 

"No, mama" Aden whined, laying his head on her shoulder. 

 

"You can't walk around naked, Aden" Aden frowned as Lexa slipped his pamper on. Lexa matched his frown, pulling on the elastic of his pamper. "These aren't yours" Lexa looked him in his eyes. "Are they too tight?" Aden nodded. "Clarke?" Lexa yelled, pulling off the pamper. 

 

"Yeah?" Clarke answered, peeking her head in the doorway. "No luck getting him to put on some clothes?" 

 

"Oh, he's wearing some clothes" Lexa tickled his tummy, earning a giggle from the toddler. "Where did you get this pamper? It's not his; it's a few sizes too small"

 

"From his daycare bag. I just assumed" Clarke trailed off, walking to bag and taking out the rest of the pampers. "I bought some yesterday. Check under the changing table" Clarke threw away the small pampers and walked over to Lexa and Aden. "I'm guessing that's why you didn't have a good day, huh?"

 

"You didn't have a good day?" Lexa asked her baby boy, pulling his pajama pants on.

 

"Nope. His teacher said he was grumpy all day and wouldn't take his nap"

 

"Guess that means you're gonna have a good night's rest" Lexa lifted the toddler off the table, blowing raspberries on his tummy before putting him on her hip. "How do feel about ordering pizza tonight?"

* * *

 Lexa lifted the toddler out of his playpen,  seeing him yawn a third time in the last few minutes. "Let's watch tv, okay?" 

 

"K" Aden mumbled sleepily, pointing to his stuffed Mater he left on the floor. Clarke grabbed the toy as Lexa wrapped a blanket around her little man. "Mommy" Aden reached out for the toy truck and Clarke laid it on his lap. Lexa turned him so his head was resting sideways on his chest and he could still see the tv. She put on Cars, his favorite movie, and leaned back into the couch. It wasn't long before Aden had turned in Lexa's arms, his face snuggled into her neck with his soft snores tickling the tiny hairs there. Lexa waited a few minutes, making sure he was completely asleep, then got off the couch to put him in bed. 

 

"Night, buddy" Lexa whispered, kissing his forehead before leaving his room. Clarke had already turned the TV off and went to their bedroom when Lexa walked out. Lexa stripped off her shirt and slid in behind her wife.

 

"You're probably the reason he likes walking around without a shirt " Lexa smiled into her hair. 

 

"Well he is my son" Her response made Clarke grunt.

 

"He needs a new daycare" 

 

"You've been looking for an excuse to change daycares" 

 

"His teacher flirts with you and they had him in a pamper that was too small and not his all day" Clarke turned to face her as she spoke. "And I want to get another job"

 

"You know I don't  mind you getting another job. It's not like we can't afford it"

 

"That's good because I got fired/quit" Lexa raised her eyebrows at the blonde. "Don't give me that look. Pike pushed to many buttons at one time, complaining about how I take too many personal calls. I was on my break when the daycare called about Aden. I was exhausted and I wanted to get him so you didn't have to" Lexa tried to speak but her wife continued. "I know you don't mind but I mind having to send you to get him all the time. And I love working there but I hate working _there_ "

 

"You need your rest so tomorrow you will call in while I will  make breakfast and Aden and I will serve you in bed. Then I'll get him dressed and he'll spend the day with me at the office" Clarke smiled as Lexa pulled her closer, gently rubbing up and down her back to relax her.

 

"He loves that place. Everyone treats him like a prince. But he'll be running you ragged with all the candy an sweets they give him"

 

"Because he is a prince"

 

"What if I told you, we might be having a princess too" Clarke murmured into her wife's chest. 

 

"What do you mean? You want a puppy or something?" The blonde shook her head. "A cat?" 

 

"Get there faster" 

 

"So you don't want a pet? Um, you want to adopt?" 

 

"Close but no cigar" Clarke sighed. "I think I'm pregnant" 

 

"What makes you think that?" 

 

"The positive home pregnancy test I took" 

 

"Are you sure? Have you gone to the doctor?" 

 

Clarke shook her head. "I thought you'd be more excited" 

 

"Don't get me wrong I want to be but when Costia and I got into that crash the doctor told me it was next to impossible for me to have kids again. Then we had Aden and that was a miracle in of itself. I mean luck was on my side when I found out the fertility doctor hadn't gotten rid of samples.The chances of you getting pregnant are against us. I don't want to get my hopes up and I don't want you to either"

 

"I'll find out for sure tomorrow" 

* * *

 Gustus grunted as he scooped his grandson into to his arms. "Hi, Auggie" Aden smiled, waving at his granddad. "What are you doing here?" Aden shrugged, pointing to his mama before stuffing his hands in the thick beard on Gustus' face. 

 

"Hey, Lexa. Hi, dad. How are you? I'm fine. How's Clarke? Might be pregnant but she's alright" Lexa mumbled. 

 

"Clarke's pregnant?" Gustus asked, ignoring greeting his daughter. "I thought the doctor said you having children was pretty much over" 

 

"He did and I told Clarke that but I think I hurt her feelings" Aden shimmied out of his granddad's grip and made his way back over to his spot on Lexa's lap. 

 

"Aren't you excited?" Aden climbed back onto Lexa's lap, resuming coloring his picture and snacking on the candy Anya gave him. 

 

"I will be when she goes to the doctor and it's confirmed"

 

"Well, I can tell you that's not what she wanted to hear. You made it sound like you'd be happy _since_ you're having another kid not _because_ you are having another kid" 

 

"Of course I would love to have another kid. I just don't want to get our hopes up" 

 

"Understandable but she doesn't want to hear that. She wants you to be happy at the possibility. Go home, do something special for her, and be there regardless of the results" Gustus advised. 

* * *

 "Are you sleepy, buddy?" Lexa asked the toddler standing in her lap. Aden shook his head, struggling to stand without Lexa supporting him. "Is that why you keep rubbing your eyes?" Aden nodded, putting his hands on both sides of her face . Lexa puckered her lips, receiving a quick peck from the blond."Alright, you got to run around all day and eat candy,so now you sleep. Naptime!" Lexa leaned back as far as she could, laying her baby boy in her chest. Lexa gently rubbed his back as she spoke. "You know your mommy told me that you might be a big brother. You probably don't understand a word I'm saying but you're a good listener and I need to vent" Aden nodded against her chest as if he understood. "Anyway, it's more unlikely than likely to be true but no matter what I say I can't help but feel a little hopeful. Not that it's a bad thing but I'm setting myself up. And I don't want mommy to go through that either" 

 

"Why couldn't you tell me that instead of our 1 year old?" Clarke questioned. Lexa turned as best as she could towards the door, hearing her wife's voice. 

 

"I" Lexa paused,carefully getting up. "I don't know but I do know that I love you and if I upset you yesterday I'm so sorry" 

 

"You didn't upset me. I just thought you'd be more excited"

 

"I am. I'm excited at the possibility but statistically the odds are against us" Lexa walked in front of the blonde, looking down at their son. "Whatever the results of the test are if you want to have more kids we will. Whether we adopt or conceive, if you want it I'll try my best to give you everything you want" Lexa pulled the blonde’s as close as he could, leaning their foreheads together. 

 

"You already have" Clarke whispered, kissing the taller woman. "And I love you too" 

 

"Ew, mama" Aden mumbled. The couple chuckled, pulling away from the kiss. 

 

"Time for someone to go to sleep" 

 

Aden shook his head. "Play mommy" He held up his arms for Clarke to get him. 

 

"Well in a few months, you'll have two baby siblings to play with. How does that sound?" Clarke responded, taking him in her arms. 

 

"It's true. You're pregnant?" Clarke nodded. Lexa squeezed Aden between the two of them and spun her wife around. "You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, Clarke Griffin-Woods. And you" Lexa kissed the crown of her son's head before kneeling. "And you two, too. I love you. All four of you" 

 

* * *

 

[Aden](https://bombardearest.tumblr.com/post/163389688516/aden-augustus-jakob-griffin-woods)

 [The Mummy Au Preview ](https://bombardearest.tumblr.com)

[Ring](http://www.goldenmilano.com/engagement-rings/204-blue-and-white-diamond-3-stone-ring.html#.WY8fep9OnqA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks and snippets of my new fic. So I am starting the Mummy AU and I have a link to a sneak peek I posted on my tumblr**  
>  **Question: Who would make a better Ardeth Bay: Anya or Lincoln? or Indra**  
>  **I need a beta and someone to help me add detail. If interested ask me on Tumblr**  
>  **@bombardearest**  
>  Also I wanted to add a NSFW scene but time was dwindling and I needed to the next chapter of a fic I haven't updated in months but if you want it ask on here or Tumblr. I'll probably post it on Tumblr so you know when I add it. If I do decide to write it it'll be the entire wedding day.


End file.
